


A Nation or a Universe (The Decisions of Men in Power)

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 294: Panjandrum. Set during ‘The Victory of the Daleks’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Nation or a Universe (The Decisions of Men in Power)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 294: Panjandrum. Set during ‘The Victory of the Daleks’.

As human leaders throughout time went, Winston Churchill wasn’t the worst of them. Not by a long shot. However, the man still had the ability to drive the Doctor nearly insane with his obvious self-importance.

“This isn’t just about Great Britain,” the Doctor tried to explain. “The Daleks could destroy the whole Earth. The whole universe!”

Churchill just shook his head irritably. “I’m charged with the protection of my nation, Doctor. I can’t care about the rest of it now.”

Humans in power and their lack of foresight. The Doctor gritted his teeth and resolved to fix the problem himself.


End file.
